Communication nodes in a multi-node system, such as a mobile ad hoc network (MANET), often receive duplicates of a data packet. However, the received packets may be discarded by a communication node if there are one or more bit errors in the data packets. This can result in communication failures and/or may require additional broadcast attempts, thereby degrading system performance. Furthermore, in current systems, without adding additional error-correcting code (ECC) to the data packets, encrypted data packets cannot be decrypted when they include one or more bit errors.